


Last Dance

by Nachuu



Series: SABOACE WEEK 2018 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fic based on a song, Graduation Ball, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: This is our last moment, we’re not going to make mistakeBecause there’s no tomorrow, we better make the most of it.We might need to go home.





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> ACESABO WEEK DAY 4
> 
> PROMPT: DANCE
> 
> TITLE:  LAST DANCE
> 
> GENRE: ANGST, HURT/COMFORT
> 
> RATING:  RATED T
> 
> WORD COUNT: 1,026
> 
> WARNING: MODERN AU, HIGHSCHOOL AU, ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP.
> 
> NOTE: LOOSELY BASED ON THE FILIPINO SONG ‘HULING SAYAW’ BY KAMIKAZEE FT. KYLA. STILL LATE THOUGH.
> 
> I OWN NOTHING

  **_This is our last moment, we’re not going to make mistake_ **

**_Because there’s no tomorrow, we better make the most of it._ **

**_We might need to go home._ **

Sabo tugged his collar nervously as the last music of their Graduation Ball started to play. He fidgeted on his place beside his lover of four years. The word on his mouth seems like a cotton ball that stuck inside. He doesn’t want this moment to end, he doesn’t want to leave.

Ace notices the uneasiness that radiates from Sabo’s body. He noticed it from the beginning, the way Sabo looks at him like he’s going faraway, like he’s not coming back and like he’s going to say something important that makes Ace feel uneasy as well.

“Hey, want to have this dance?” Ace asked diverting each other’s train of thought. Sabo had flinched and look at him with glazed eyes.

“S..Sure.” Sabo said in a small voice, reaching for the hand that Ace lend. The two walk far away from the crowd, not noticeable for the attendees but enough to still hear the music.

 

Sabo’s heart wrenched painfully as he realized that this will be the last time he would feel Ace warmth on his body and tried to leaned closer, arms wrapping tightly around Ace’s neck and press his cheek on his shoulder.

 

“What’s bothering you, dear?”  Ace asked with a hint of worry on his voce. Sabo only shook his head, not yet ready to tell him everything.

“Let’s just stay like this.” Sabo said weakly.

 

**_Hold my hands, before we part ways._ **

**_Give everything we have. Everything._ **

Sabo slides his hand on Ace’s hand and hold it tightly, entwining his fingers with Ace’s as the two sway slightly with the song. Sabo could still hear the word of his parent when they learn about his relationship with Ace.

 _‘You disgusting, ungrateful brat! Are you trying to sully our name by having a relationship with that peasant._ ’ Was the exact word of his father. Sabo was born in to a rich and prominent family and his parent are the most manipulative people he have ever known. They want him to be like that, they want him to be like this, do this, do that. Sabo feels like being choked whenever he was in their home or when he was with his parent. Being an only child his parents have a lot of expectation from him but the only one he ever wanted on his life was freedom and he got it from Ace. They might be born in a different world but with Ace he feels light and happy than when he was with his parent. The two started dating when they were in freshman but because of Sabo’s circumstances they had decided to hide it. Ace understand it and he knows that Sabo love him so he didn’t worry. For four years they hide it very well but now his parents know, he doesn’t know what to do now.

“A..Ace..” Sabo started weakly and he felt Ace hummed. “My parents know.” He continued. Ace froze.

 

“What did they said?” Ace had asked but still the edge of dread in his voice was there.

 

“They will send me overseas to study for my college. They wanted us to be separated.” There’s a slight quiver on his voice as Ace pulled him closely. “I don’t know what to do anymore Ace. My passport had been processed already, they’d already enrolled me to a course that I don’t like and most and foremost they will be cutting my means of communication. They want to do it as soon as possible.” His tears are now flowing as he buried his head on Ace’s shoulder.

**_Goodbye to our last dance, I didn’t know that heaven could last._ **

**_That’s why we’re going to end our last dance together._ **

**_We haven’t notice that it’s already late, but I still don’t want it to end._ **

**_The sweetness, the happiness._ **

**_But we might need to go home._ **

 

The two ended up in a more isolate, private part of the gymnasium, holding each other closely, never wanting to let go. The only sound that could be heard aside from the still playing music is the sniffs and hiccups from the both senior.

 

“Are you willing to wait for me, Ace?” Sabo finally asked. Ace’s hold at him tightened to the point he couldn’t breathe but he doesn’t care anymore, all he could ever care is Ace being near to him.

“Yes. No matter how long it takes. It may take months, years or forever but I’m willing to wait.” Ace pushes Sabo slightly away from him and cupped his cheek, looking directly on his eyes. “That’s why don’t give up okay. I won’t give up as well till the day you come back to me, you will forever be in my heart. I love you.” Ace said in resolute but his voice cracked at the end at the thought that he will not going to see Sabo anymore. But for Sabo and for himself he needed to be strong.

Sabo nodded and gave Ace the most genuine and loving smile he could give to Ace and cupped his cheek and press his lips on Ace’s before saying,

 

“Then please wait for me.”

 

**_Goodbye to our last dance, I didn’t know that heaven could last._ **

**_That’s why we’re going to end our last dance together_ **

**_Hold my hands, before we part ways._ **

**_Give everything we have. Everything._ **

****

Many years had passed, the two lovers that been separated cruelly never lose their love to each other instead it grew stronger with the days they apart. True to his word, Ace had waited for Sabo. He didn’t look at anyone nor tried to find someone because in his heart it is always has been Sabo.

 

“What are you thinking?” Sabo asked, resting his head on Ace shoulder as the two cuddle in their sofa, resting after the long hours of work. Ace press his lips on Sabo’s forehead, making the blond nuzzle his cheek on the freckled man’s shoulder.

“Nothing. Just thinking how much I love you."


End file.
